Typical wiring, including flatwire or other flexible cable, defines one or more conductive elements which are sheathed in a protective layer of coating to seal the conductive elements from the environment. These flatwire or flexible cable can have exposed conductors and these areas may need to be protected by a coating based on where they are applied. Typically, the coating is a dielectric material which is sprayed onto the element to protect it from moisture, fungus, dust, corrosion, abrasion and other mechanical or environmental stresses. Common coatings include silicone, acrylic, urethane, polyurethane, epoxy or Parylene.
Unfortunately, the typical process of spraying a conformal coating and allowing the material to cure is costly and time consuming. Further, this form of conformal coating does not provide the breadth of protection afforded that is required to protect the components. Accordingly, there exists a need to provide a sealing film that will completely seal the component from any exposure of the electrical device or wire to the environment.